Dylan Hall
Dylan Jacob Hall is a former PSA agent and a friend of Albert Hansnow. He first joined the PSA in 1990. He is incredibly skilled with a bow and long-range weapons and has outstanding accuracy when it comes to aiming. He aided Seth Antarctica on a lot of his missions. Early Years Dylan was born 30th March, 1969 to 2 married PSA agents. He was born in Frost Vegas in a crime-infested part of the city. When he was 4 years old, his parents were killed in a car crash when S.H.A.R.K. agents made another public appearance and was raised instead by his grandparents. His grandparents never told him who the murderers were, waiting until he was old enough to know. As soon as he found out it was Russell Wilkinson, the S.H.A.R.K. leader of that time, he asked his grandfather to train him and vowed vengeance. When he was 14, he was taken to Yukiyama Valley in Ninjakistan by his grandfather as part of his training where he was trained by the Ninja Syndicate to improve his skills and also learn how to be stealthy, quiet and learn the basics of ninja training and fighting and trained there for many years. Career He moved to New Penguin City when he was 21 to join the PSA and train. He later completed training and became a young PSA agent. On his first mission to take down S.H.A.R.K., he proved himself strong enough to take them down when he apprehended Russell Wilkinson in 1994. He then started doing missions with other agents of his age that also achieved his level of skill. He retreated to the protective outskirts of Ninjakistan, back to Yukiyama Valley to avoid being hunted by the RPF and rejoined the battle to take back New Penguin City during the last few months Elite War when the RPF took over the Penguin States. After the war, he was one of many who attended Albert Hansnow's funeral. Red Ronin He moved to Swashington D.C. and worked for the Daily Penguin Newspaper but mainly served as an anonymous vigilante protecting his city, wearing a red suit, mask, sword or bow and quiver and bearing the name 'Red Ronin' and defended the city mostly from S.H.A.R.K. who were very active in that region. From 1999-2009, he protected the city using his bow and quiver and defended the city from crime. He eventually stopped for unknown reasons and decided to abandon his role as Red Ronin and make it seem like he vanished when he was caught in an explosion while fighting crime. After the explosion, he resumed his regular career as a newspaper article writer and retired in 2030. Doom War 2036 Dylan was approached by his old colleague, Colarondo and was asked to make one final appearance as the Red Ronin to help the Agency Triad take back Antarctica and win the Doom War. During the final hours of the Doom War, Dylan was engaged in a fierce battle between him and Agent 23 inside a burning and collapsing building on the outskirts of New Penguin City. Dylan managed to defeat Agent 23, but unfortunately, the building collapsed with both of them inside it and exploded on the ground. Dylan could not be found inside the rubble and remains of the building after the war and both him and Agent 23 were presumed dead and it was unknown whether he ever survived. Trivia * Dylan doesn't fear much, except maybe tornados. * His bow was created by Gariwald Industries, then upgraded and improved by NeoFuture Technologies during the Doom War in 2036. * He rarely misses with a bow after he completed his training. ---- Category:PSA Category:Agents Category:Penguins Category:Former Agents